


Petite fille perdue

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Siblings, identical strangers, wandering orphans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'une aurait si facilement pu se retrouver à la place de l'autre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite fille perdue

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Petite fille perdue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Marin et Seika  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** o7#o2, « Errances » pour 10_choix (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série/ _Hades_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800~

Ça n’est pas juste pour son élève, c’est aussi et avant tout pour elle-même que Marin a décidé de retrouver Seika.  
Une petite fille perdue, en fuite, à la recherche de sa seule famille qu’on lui a arraché, seule et sans moyen dans le vaste monde… Elle ne pouvait compter que sur ses petites jambes pour voyager et sur la bonté des inconnus pour lui donner à manger sans la remettre à la police locale. Elle devait être prête à voler s’il le faut, clandestine dans un monde inconnu et hostile.  
À quel point est-ce facile de disparaître ? Si la Fondation avec tous ses moyens de recherche ne l’a pas retrouvée la conclusion logique est qu’elle est déjà morte. L’instinct de Marin lui souffle : ou qu’elle est cachée dans un lieu bien spécial loin de la civilisation.  
Elle savait vers où, vers quoi elle se dirigeait ; le tout était de faire la route.

Elle a parcouru le même chemin avant elle, dans des circonstances semblables. Elle était juste encore un peu plus jeune. Elle sait on-ne-peut-mieux tout ce qui a pu lui arriver. La faim, le froid, l’épuisement, les mauvaises rencontres… Mais elle non plus ne veut pas croire à sa mort. Elle a bien survécu et atteint le but de son voyage, elle, si ce n’est celui de sa vraie quête !  
Cette idée la tenaille qui peut sembler folle mais à laquelle elle ne peut pas renoncer : si les hommes ne l’ont pas retrouvée c’est que les dieux – ou plus exactement leurs serviteurs – l’ont cachée. Qu’elle est arrivée au terme de son voyage, en sécurité.

Elle refait le parcours que sa mémoire a gardé. Lui reviennent la peur, les larmes. Devant elle se dresse un passage étroit où elle a manqué de peu tomber d’une falaise. Une enfant y passe, pas un adulte. Ou alors elle maintenant avec sa souplesse et sa force surnaturelle de Saint capable de rester en équilibre alors que la roche devrait s’ébouler sous son poids.  
Seika était un peu plus âgée qu’elle, plusieurs mois plus tard, un an peut-être, pas plus. Au terme d’un voyage épuisant, elle devait se trouver amaigrie et fatiguée, peut-être un tout petit peu plus lourde quand même, peut-être plus fatiguée encore ; le pied moins sûr ?

Marin voit l’accident se dérouler comme si elle était tombée elle-même. Elle doit se cramponner de toutes ses forces pour ne basculer pour de vrai, prise de vertige. Il s’en faut de peu. Elle s’est vraiment sentie tomber et rouler indéfiniment dans le vide.  
Elle devrait donc conclure à la mort de Seika mais ne le fait toujours pas. Il reste toujours une petite chance… une enfant légère et souple, sans plus de force pour résister à la chute, peut-être, peut-être…

Elle cherchera les villages environnants. Ils dépendent du Sanctuaire : ils ont l’habitude des enfants étrangers qui transitent avant d’être pris comme apprentis. Ou qui parfois, s’en sont enfuient.  
On ne saura jamais si le vieux bonhomme a pris cette Seika blessée pour une apprentie en fuite et a décidé de la soustraire aux chasseurs du Sanctuaire. Marin soupçonne que si mais ne pourra rien confirmer ; Le vieux n’est plus là pour le dire et il a soigneusement tu l’existence des Saints à Seika pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Même si tout le monde au village sait qu’ils vivent là juste derrière la limite de la vallée et qu’on les croise parfois : de façon à ce que ça soit quelque chose de normal, que ça fasse partie du décor mais que ça ne la concerne pas elle précisément. C’était sans doute la meilleure façon pour qu’elle ne s’en préoccupe jamais.

À quoi ça tient, encore que, d’un départ si semblable elles aient vécu des vies si opposées ! Cette fille qui aurait pu être elle…  
Trébucher et tomber, quelques secondes d’horreur et puis plus rien. Vivre une vie tranquille mais vide, ou se maintenir arriver au bout et entrer de son plein gré en enfer pour une vie de guerrière ? Dans les deux cas séparée à jamais de sa famille, devoir renoncer au passé, sous des forces différentes…  
Pourquoi exactement Marin tenait-elle tant à réunir quelqu’un d’autre pour voir leur bonheur  
par procuration ? Elle s’est résignée : elle ne retrouvera pas celui qu’elle cherchait, et cette conclusion là elle l’a atteinte depuis longtemps.

Entre des souvenirs et une réalité douloureuse, ou plus de souvenirs du tout, qui a eu de la chance finalement ? Elle ne sait pas. Mais entre ces deux filles qui auraient pu échanger si facilement leur place, il lui fallait absolument que l’une des deux au moins arrive enfin au but qu’elle cherchait tant. Si ça ne pouvait plus être elle, alors il fallait bien que ça soit l’autre. Et elle ne pouvait simplement pas admettre sa mort parce que ç’aurait été mourir elle aussi, quelque part.


End file.
